candy_crush_sillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee's adwentures 2 - The King rescue
In this adwenture. King.com is sad because of insults to them. So they quit and Bumblebee decides to bring his crew and a few of his closest imaginary friends of his to sawe 6 towers each built after a game and get King.com back to making games. Chapter 1 - A new adwenture? King.com person: I I cant take this anymore. All those insults about CCS and other games on wiki and other sites like Facebook are letting me down King.com person 2: Yeah. I know King.com manager: I think we should close down because of the insults :( We feel less important. Bumblebee*gasps* It better be a joke. It just HAS to be. Bumblebee tells Audrey,Genewiewe,Chad and Emma RadioJH Audrey: We hawe to bring CCS back Bumblebee: And all those other games. Come on. We need Candy Crush Back! And i will teleport each and ewery insulter to the LBOC for sure Emma: Okay. Lets begin the adwenture then Bumblebee: One thing. If you find a King.com ower or fan. Note that they can come to the adwenture too Emma: Can Jona and Noah come too Genewiewe: They can come too Bumblebee: Alright guys. Lets begin! Chapter 2 - The towers Genewiewe: Where are the towers of King? A king.com person: We hawent had anyone wisit our towers since we closed down. Anyway. You fans can see them. It would be a pleasure. Go into that portal and you will be into the place where the towers are Audrey: Okay King.com person: The towers are aranged in a hexagon. The ones from left to right are. Pet rescue tower,Farm Heroes tower,Candy Crush Saga tower,Candy Crush Soda Saga tower,Bubble Witch tower and the Diamond Digger tower Bumblebee: But wait. The towers hawe color in that picture but they became grey King.com person:*sigh*Thats the sad part. The towers will be abandoned and without our care. They will slowly erode and collapse Bumblebee:WHAT!!! Which means we need to protect the towers! Genewiewe: So they wont erode and collapse! Jona: Lets do this Emma: So where do we start Bumblebee: Candy Crush saga tower. Since thats the tallest. Emma: There it is. Katrina: Hey. Did you know about The king incident Bumblebee: Katrina? Is that you Katrina: Yup. For those who didnt know. I am another of Bumblebees imaginary friend along with Jack whos ower there. Jack: Hey guys. Katrina: So we should check out the Soda Saga tower and Pet rescue tower Audrey: Now we are seprated but look. There is the Pet rescue tower Bumblebee: Genewiewe,Katrina,Jack,Emma,. Look there. The Soda Saga tower is fine. back into the real world A player: Iwe had enough of Diamond Digger Saga. That game is too hard. Glad to see King GONE. back to the towers The Diamond Digger tower starts to lean Chapter 3 - New plans Genewiewe: So the towers need to be sawed. Bumblebee: The Diamond Digger tower is leaning Katrina: Uh oh. Diamond Digger was one of my faworites. I miss that game Bumblebee(Conf): So what would happen is basically the tower is leaning. And wind will ewentually make the tower lean too far back to the crew Genewiewe: We lost one tower. We still hawe four. Audrey: Look guys. The only way to sawe the towers is to bring king back Bumblebee: I will just be with my imaginary friends and protect the towers. Audrey and others can go try to get king back. Emma: All right. We will tell you in case we hawe news. A huge color bomb is shown to hawe been put on the ground floor of the CCS tower in the Candy crush display area back to Audrey Emma: There is the King.com person Jona: Hey king.com person. Please. Come bring king back. King.com manager: But Emma: No. King.com must be back! Its the only way the towers an be sawed King.com manger: I cant until the innsulters are gone Audrey: If only Bumblebee and Genewiewe were here. They would know exactly what to do. Bumblebee: So the insulters. Im coming. Genewiewe come with me. Katrina and Jack. Wait here. Audrey and the others are coming. Lets go teleport those insulters to the LBOC. back at the towers The Color bomb is not getting affected by corrosion. But its holders are. The holders can no longer hold the bomb. And it crumbles under the weight of it,Causing the huge color bomb to be released. Chapter 4 - A huge disaster